the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hylia Help the Outcasts/Going to the Swamps of Belrudo
(Later that evening, Team Hylia, Terra, Aqua, Garfield, and Grumpy arrived at Hyrule Castle) Link: So, this is the real Hyrule Castle…. Aqua: Yep. Terra: The best in the kingdom for the Royal Family. (They arrive at the entrance and entered across the drawbridge. After entering, the drawbridge closed and they arrived at the castle entrance. There, the Captain himself saw them) Captain: Ah, Terra, Aqua, guys! Terra: Hey, Captain. Aqua: Long time, no see. Captain: Thank Hylia you’re safe. Especially Princess Zelda. (He noticed Link’s group) Captain: And who are they? (Noticing he’s talking about Link’s group, Aqua explained) Aqua: These are our friends. Captain: A friendly bunch, I can tell. (Link’s group smiled softly, glad that the Captain trusts them) Terra: Listen. We need to talk with his majesty. Captain: Really? Terra: Yes. Aqua: Tell him we’ve arrived to ask him a question. Captain: (Nods) Understood. (Then with that, he went inside to go tell Daphnes. Later, the group was waiting when the Captain returned) Captain: You may enter and see him. (Then the group entered. Upon arrival at the throne room, the group saw Daphnes himself seated there. And his hair is now white. Zelda then ran up to him happily along with her group) Zelda: Dad! Zelda's group except Zelda: You're majesty! Daphnes: Zelda, girls! (They hugged while laughing a bit) Daphnes: Thank Hylia you’re home safe! (Later, everyone is seated in the dining hall, eating a banquet-styled dinner. All was now explained already to Daphnes, especially with Link and Aryll being Cloud and Aerith’s children) Daphnes: So, you wish to find the Black Cauldron? Link: Yes, you’re majesty. Comet Tail: We wish to find it and hide it with all our hearts. (After contemplating, Daphnes nods calmly in an understanding way) Daphnes: It’ll be risky to go to the Swamps of Belrudo, but not difficult. (He turned to Link) Daphnes: And Link, since Terra and Aqua have told me you and Aryll are Cloud and Aerith’s children and are the Chosen Ones, we wish you luck when you and Team Hylia depart in the morning for the Swamp. Team Hylia: Thanks. Daphnes: And you said the Master Sword accepted you? Link: (Nods) Yeah. Aryll: Along with the Hylian Shield and the Longshot. Link: And a slingshot. Zelda: And even the Light Bow and Light Arrows. (Daphnes got confused upon hearing Zelda’s add-in) Daphnes: The Light Bow and Light Arrows? What do you mean? Who wields them? (Zelda and even Link got hesitant) Link and Zelda: Well…. Daphnes: Show me after we eat. Link and Zelda: (Calmly hesitant) Okay…. (They resume their meal. Later, Team Hylia, in a calm nervous way, showed Daphnes the Light Bow and Light Arrows) Daphnes: Wow…. But which Chosen One with Link and Aryll wields them? (Hesitant at first, Zelda, in calm nervousness, calmly took them and they glowed, much to Daphnes’ calm surprise. After the glow died down, Zelda felt a twinge of fear as Daphnes got flabbergasted and then calmly angry) Daphnes: Are you serious? Zelda: You said you wouldn’t get mad. Daphnes: (Ignoring Zelda’s comment) Why would the Light Bow and Light Arrows choose a princess like you? (Zelda showed her right hand) Zelda: Well, I have the Triforce of Wisdom. As well as the Pendant of Wisdom. (Calmly surprised, the Hylian Knights and even Daphnes didn’t know what to say. Then Daphnes calmly went grim and angry) Daphnes: It’s bad enough your mother passed away when you were little, but you? You want to throw your life away to face the jaws of death by joining Team Hylia on this dangerous quest? Especially since you were just returned home? (Zelda bowed her head in sadness) Zelda: I know you want what’s best for me. (Then she got calmly determined) Zelda: But it was thanks to the Light Bow and Light Arrows, as well as my friends, that I escaped that forsaken castle! Daphnes: I understand, Zelda, but I don’t want to lose you like we did your mother! (Link tried to intervene, but Zelda ushered him to be quiet and talk some more) Zelda: How can you not see that I’m chosen?! Twilight Sparkle: Zelda…! Daphnes: But you’re not going with them! You have no idea of the dangers that await at the swamp! And would I be really happy if my daughter were to get captured, or worse, killed?! To be a…! Um…. (Zelda finished for him) Zelda: Prisoner? (Daphnes calmed down upon hearing her say that) Daphnes: Prisoner? (Then Zelda spoke up in calm anger as tears filled her eyes) Zelda: (In calm anger) I know about danger. I’ve encountered them before coming back here. It’s just that I wanted more to life than just the life of a princess! And the only princess who wanted the life of a Hylian Knight! You said so yourself before Mom died that you approved of that idea! (Voice begins to break) And if Mom were here, she would agree with me and my friends! (She sobs angrily) Zelda: (Crying in anger) And I’m not giving up courage like most of our people did! Not ever! (She storms off crying as Daphnes just watched in calm silence and concern. He turned to the others, looking concerned for Zelda, and then spoke up calmly) Daphnes: If you’re going in the morning, rest for the night. (The group nods and they walked to where Zelda ran. Later, in Zelda’s bedroom, Team Hylia, as well as Zelda, Terra, Aqua, and Garfield, now dressed in pajamas, are calmly sad, concerned that Zelda will never go with them. Even Grumpy, the only one not in pajamas, is seated nearby. Zelda's pajamas is a fuchsia short-sleeved silk nightgown (Complete with a light fuchsia neck rim and sleeve rims and five small fuchsia plastic buttons) and a fuchsia hair-bow. Notice that her pale pink sleeveless camisole, pale pink ankle-length bloomers (Complete with pale pink ankle rims), and fuchsia slippers are underneath her nightgown) Link: Zelda? Zelda: Yeah? Link: Seeing you argue with your father…. Kind of reminds me and my group when Terra and Aqua, for our safety, denied us our dreams. Zelda: I know what you mean. (Snake then spoke up, trying to cheer Zelda up) Snake: Well, I know what it’sssss like to lossssse a mother. It’ssss jusssst hisssss majessssty needsssss to cool down a bit. (He then slowly got sad) Snake: And maybe…. (He tears up) Snake: (Crying) Maybe movessss on…. (He sobs a bit and blew his nose softly with Cream’s handkerchief. Realizing he’s crying, Snake calmly composed himself and then got happy as he puts the handkerchief away) Snake: Sssssorry. I’m good now. Jusssst trying to move on for my mother like Sssssilver told me. (Silver nods) Silver: We know, Snake. (Zelda smiled a bit) Zelda: Thanks for saying that, Snake. And you have a point. (Then Sonic’s group thought it over and got an idea) Sonic: (Whispering) We got an idea. Come with us. (Team Hylia got confused) Max: (Whispering) If we’re to tell you, come with us. (Realizing what Sonic’s group meant, Zelda’s group nods at the group. Then they, Terra, Aqua, Garfield, and Grumpy followed Zelda and Sonic’s groups inside a next door room containing a built-in prayer statue of Hylia. Then after Blaze magically lit all the candles in the room calmly, they went up to the statue) Link: Is this…? Zelda: Yep. The Prayer Room. Containing the Statue of Hylia. Sunset Shimmer: It’s where we send our prayers to Hylia in our time of need. There's even a second Prayer Room near the throne room. (Understanding, Team Hylia kneeled with Zelda and Sonic’s groups, Terra, Aqua, Garfield, and Grumpy in front of the statue) Kayla: Anyway, our plan is to sneak Zelda out tomorrow. (Team Hylia and their group got calmly surprised) Grumpy: What if it don’t work? Tails: Then we’ll have to pray tonight for good luck. Kayla: For Hyrule, our people, and especially, the innocent outcasts out in the kingdom. (Then they went in prayer silently. Then Kayla started singing) Kayla: I don’t know if you can hear us Or if you’re even there I don’t know if you would listen To a Mobian’s prayer Yes, I know we’re just outcasts We shouldn’t speak to you Still, we see your face and wonder Were you once an outcast too? (Outside the bedroom, Daphnes arrived to apologize to Zelda for being hard on her, when he heard Kayla singing. He quietly entered the room and noticed the Prayer Room door opened. Back inside, Kayla continued) Kayla: Hylia help the outcasts Hungry from birth Show them the mercy They don’t find on Earth Hylia help our people We look to you still Hylia help the outcasts Or nobody will (Daphnes silently peeked in the Prayer Room and listened to the prayer. Then he saw Link, Zelda, and Aryll gently take each other’s hands, as if they want to show Hylia that they’re willing to save Hyrule and watched in silence not in shock or anger, but seemingly, like calm interest. Then Sonic’s group, except Kayla, sang next) Sonic’s group: I ask for hope I ask for miracles I ask for glory to shine on our good deeds I ask for love I can possess I ask for Hylia and her people to bless us (Then Kayla sang again) Kayla: I ask for nothing We can get by But we know so many Less lucky than us Please help our people The poor and downtrod (Terra and Aqua silently narrowed their gaze in prayer and noticed Daphnes silently watching in calm sympathy, moved by the prayer. Then they resumed their praying) Kayla: I thought we all were The children of Hylia Hylia help the outcasts The children of Hylia (The song over, the group finished their praying and noticing them get up, Daphnes silently left calmly, as if having a change of heart. Once out of the room, Terra and Aqua, the only ones secretly seeing Daphnes snooping, then turned to Team Hylia, Garfield, and Grumpy) Group: Good night. (Then Terra, Aqua, and Garfield left, as if going to bed. Then Team Hylia calmly and silently went to bed as well. The next morning, Team Hylia, back in their daytime clothes, packed their supplies and even secretly snuck Zelda out towards the castle entrance) Link: (Whispering) Ready, Zelda? (Zelda nods) Zelda: (Whispering) Ready as I’ll ever be. (They were about to head out when….) Zelda: (Gasps, then whispering) I forgot my Light Bow! I have my Light Arrows, but no Light Bow! (Team Hylia got calmly shocked) Ace: (Whispering) Seriously?! (Then suddenly, a familiar male voice spoke up loudly, giving out the Light Bow to Zelda. It was Daphnes) Daphnes: You forgot this. (Zelda accepted the Light Bow, unaware at first) Zelda: (Whispering) Thanks. (She and the team realized in shock suddenly) Zelda: Dad?! (But to their calm surprise, they noticed Daphnes calmly smiling in approval instead. And Terra, Aqua, and Garfield, in their daytime clothes, are standing next to him with soft smiles) Daphnes: Don’t bother sneaking out. Link: What do you mean? Daphnes: Terra, Aqua? (Terra and Aqua nods to him and explained away) Terra: King Daphnes overheard our prayer last night. Aqua: And thankfully, he thought about the princess’ role and decided to let her go with you guys. (Team Hylia and Grumpy got calmly impressed) Team Hylia: Thanks. Daphnes: However…. If Zelda is to go with you, all of you, especially the ladies-in-waiting, must promise me to protect her and keep her safe, even if she is equipped with the Light Bow and Light Arrows. (Understanding with soft smiles, Team Hylia nods) Team Hylia except Zelda: (Nods) We promise. Zelda: We won’t let you down. (Then as Team Hylia walked out, with Grumpy flying with them, to Hyrule Castle Town, all prepared, they waved goodbye to Daphnes, Terra, Aqua, and Garfield. At the drawbridge outside Hyrule Castle Town, Team Hylia and Grumpy bidded the Captain and the Hylian Knights goodbye as well) Captain: Be safe, Team Hylia. And you too, Princess. (They nod and with that, Team Hylia and Grumpy, with Zelda thankfully in tow, headed for the direction of the Swamps of Belrudo to find the Black Cauldron) Coming up: Team Hylia and Grumpy arrive in the Swamps of Belrudo and come upon the Black Cauldron’s hidden location, in the form of a house inhabited by a certain trio of goofy witch sisters and their talking crows. Then after saving Sonic’s group, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings from getting hanged and the Eds from getting married to the witches over losing frog-turned humans, Link and his team will make a good decision in order to get the Black Cauldron in Team Hylia’s hands. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies